1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key structure and a keyboard device used in a keyboard instrument, such as an electronic piano or an electronic organ.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a keyboard device of an electronic piano is known in which a plurality of keys are integrally formed for the purpose of mounting the plurality of keys to a keyboard chassis all together, a thin bendable section that bends in an up and down direction is formed in a rear end portion of each key, and the bendable sections are successively connected to a connecting section which follows the array direction of the keys, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 05-011747.
However, in the conventional keyboard device such as that described above, the bendable sections are thin. Therefore, spacing between adjacent keys and key alignment may become uneven depending on the formation accuracy when the keys are integrally formed. In addition, the bendable sections, which serve as the rotation fulcrum of the keys, may cause an unstable bending movement when a key depression operation is performed.
For example, the bendable sections may tilt in the array direction of the keys when a key depression operation is performed and the bendable section bends in the up and down direction. In such cases, the key makes a so-called rolling movement in which a key rotates in an up and down direction while being tilted in its array direction.
Therefore, in a conventional keyboard device such as that described above, a key guide section which guides a key in an up and down direction is required to be provided in the keyboard chassis to prevent spacing between the keys and the key alignment from becoming uneven depending on the formation accuracy when the keys are integrally formed, and to prevent an unstable movement such as the rolling movement of a key when it is depressed. However, there is a problem in that providing a key guide section such as this increases the number of its components, and complicates the structure, whereby the assembly operation becomes complicated and the manufacturing cost increases.